Chaos Unleashed
by randomcuttlefish
Summary: Percy and the demi-gods are forced to work with the Avengers to defeat Loki and stop an unknown force from rising
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

In a grand room, many miles above New York, there was a meeting.

"I now call this counsel to order." Zeus announced over the bickering of the other gods. As the other Olympians sat, Hades stood.

"There have been reports of stirring in the Underworld, something far more ancient than anything I have encountered." He reported. There is a buzz from Hermes' phone as he got a message. With an alarmed expression he gave the Zeus the message, it was from Asgard. Zeus read the message slowly as though the words were causing him immense pain. The other gods grew silent until he spoke.

"Inform the camps as well as the demigod that there will be visitors tomorrow," He said addressing Hermes," this information should be delivered in person given recent events."

As Poseidon listened to what is happening in both the Underworld and Asgard he feared that there was about to be another war but all he thought was. _Percy is going to kill us all when he finds out._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

Looking up at the Empire State Building Percy was worried, the gods wanted to talk to them and apparently it was urgent. He was afraid that there might be another war and the girl standing next to him seemed to be thinking the same.

"Don't worry Seaweed Brain," She told him giving his hand a reassuring squeeze, "If there was another big war coming Rachel would have given us a prophecy."

What Annabeth said calmed Percy but he was still suspicious, if there wasn't another war why would the gods want to talk to them. He shrugged off the disturbing thoughts as he entered the building and rode the elevator to the 600th floor. _Olympus._

"Gods Annabeth, this is amazing!" Percy said complimenting the girl. He hadn't had a chance to see the work Annabeth had done on Olympus since the Giant War.

_"There are fires burning on the battlefield as shrouds turn to ash in a hasty funeral, there are two he can't help stare at one with a lightning bolt and the other a dove. Anger unfurling inside of him he turns and roars to see Porphyrion fighting Zeus, he summons all the power he can before turning towards the giant unleashing a storm, destroying all the monsters surrounding him. He takes Riptide in his hand and raises it charging towards the giant-"_

"Percy!" Annabeth said shaking him out of his flashback.

"Oh gods, they're getting worse." She muttered to herself unaware that Percy could hear her but he chose to ignore her as he looked at her handiwork. It was like a paradise, with statues of the gods and goddesses and temples as far as the eye could see. He turned to face the giant meeting hall when he caught sight of two familiar figures. A girl with black hair and electric blue eye with a silver circlet in her hair talking to a pale boy with black hair and dark eyes, Thalia and Nico.

"Nico! Thalia!" Percy called walking towards them. They looked up from their conversation and ran to meet the two demi-gods.

"Hey Percy, Annabeth, what are you two doing here?" Thalia asked looking mildly surprised.

"The gods summoned us for a meeting." Explained Annabeth, hugging her old friend.

"This is bad," muttered Nico, "Why would the gods summon children of the Big Three unless something big was going on?"

At this the demi-gods were silent, the last war was only a month ago and they were still mourning their losses. As they bell rang for the council to begin they went to the hall and kneeled in the middle of a semi-circle made of 13 thrones, one for every Olympian and then Hades.

"Demi-gods!" a loud voice boomed from the head of the semi-circle from a man in a pinstriped suit, Zeus. "I suppose you are wondering why you are here?"

"We have a task for you," said the man to Zeus' right dressed in a Hawaiian shirt and Bermuda shorts, Poseidon, "A dark force is waking in the Underworld, something far more ancient then Gaia or even Tartarus, a force long forgotten."

"Chaos, the oldest of the primordial's, is waking and it is unsure sure whether he is on the side of good or evil." Said a woman with blonde hair and gray eyes, Athena. Behind the kneeling demi-gods the doors were pushed open and a blonde, muscular man in armor came in and kneeled beside them.

"Lord Zeus, I have come from Asgard at the All Father's command." He said loudly.

"Rise Thor, son of Odin and protector of Midgard," Said Zeus, "you are to help these demi-gods on their quest meet Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, and Thalia Grace, my daughter."

"Lord Zeus," started Percy as he stood to address the king of the gods, "what is our quest?"

"It seems that Loki has escaped from his holding cell in Asgard to his daughter's realm, Niflheim, our sources tell us that he is planning to launch an attack on Midgard and awaken Chaos fully." Explains Thor.

"What will happen if Chaos is completely awake?" asks Thalia rising as well.

"He will rip apart the universe until there is nothing left." Said a man to the left of Zeus with dark hair and black eyes, Hades.

"But isn't Asgard responsible for Loki?" Asked Annabeth.

"If Loki succeeds with his plan there will be no Asgard or Olympus just energy and Chaos." Explains Athena, "Our plan is to have you infiltrate SHEILD and the Avengers, the mortal agency monitoring Loki, and help them stop him."

"However, you cannot let the mortals know of our existence." Zeus said in a unless-you-want-to-die-painfully tone.

"My brother is right it will make the Mist grow weaker until mortals see everything." Says Poseidon looking at Percy meaningfully.

"How do we infiltrate SHEILD, or for that matter let them know Loki has escaped without telling them about the existence of Olympus." Nico asks.

"You will get on their radar on write off your powers as mutant abilities, Nico will not be doing necromancy, and Thor will say that he learned of Loki's disappearance on Asgard where the mortal currently think he is." Hades explains lazily, and then the demigods turn their heads away as the Olympians leave.

When Thor leaves the demi-gods walk to street level Manhattan thinking quietly to themselves, "So," begins Nico quietly, "who wants to be a superhero?"

The demi-gods begin to laugh as they turn the corner heading to the apartment Annabeth is renting to plan out how to get on SHEILDs and more importantly the Avenger's radar. Percy knew that if they succeed the world might finally be at peace but they will lose many live so he makes himself a promise.

T_his is the last war Perseus Jackson will fight in._


End file.
